Interview with painis cupcake
by Cryax2138
Summary: really, i'm not good with a interview with bombslide, but with a guy like painis cupcake, what could happen? rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Interview with painis cupcake

Ch.1: the interview of the monster….

Bryan: "hello, my name is Bryan, the creater of the bombslide adventure series and really this interview. Now our guest, the gmod and tf2 monster himself, Painis cupcake!"

The spotlight appears on the curtain and his theme plays, which he came flying at me.

Bryan: "What the?!"

He lands on top of me and painis cupcake said this, "I will eat you."

Bryan hands him a bucket of steaks and says this, "we're having a interview and I brought this to help calm you down…."

He gets the bucket and sits down on a chair beside me and says this, "thanks."

Well, this is chapter 1, hope you like it.


	2. ch2: first questions of the interview

Interview with painis cupcake

ch. 2: the first questions of the interview.

After Bryan got back up from the floor and sat back down on his chair, he asked painis cupcake this, "so, I know that you eat people in a lot of gmod videos, but why do you eat people?"

Painis cupcake stopped eating halfway through the bucket and answered this, "well, I used to be a good solder until some weird mutation happened, which it erased my memory and inserted one with a cannibalistic attitude."

Bryan gave a confused look and said this, "ok... good to know." a min. later, dark samus appeared from the sky and landed on me.

Dark samus got up and said this, laughing evilly, "well, that hurt, time to rule this world!"

painis cupcake got up from his seat and said this to dark samus, "I will eat you."

dark samus turned around and said this to him, "I like to see you try."

Painis cupcake made a angry look, turned molten metal red and attacked dark samus, which blue phazonic blood got all over the curtain as he ate dark samus' head.

Bryan got up and remounted his seat and said this, "Sergei. Shovel."

and that's chapter 2


	3. Ch3: the question's continue…

Ch.3: the question's continue….

As sergai get dark samus' dead body out of there, bryan asks painis cupcake this, "so…. Do you get along with anybody?"

Painis cupcake points to a guy with chest hair that's the shape of austraila and says nothing.

Bryan replies back to him as painis cupcake points at him, "Him? Saxton Hale? Why?"

Painis cupcake says this to bryan, "because he supplies me with weapons, that's why!"

Bryan looks around for any bad guys and sees vagineer outside and says this, "um… painis cupcake? Did you have another guy named vagineer here?"

Painis cupcake gives a confused look and says this, "no, why do you ask that?"

Bryan screams this, "well, maybe he's going to kill me now!"

Painis cupcake runs down there and vagineer's blood got on the curtain as he attacks him.

Bryan says this as he sees the blood on himself, "sergai. Shovel!"

And that's chapter 3.


	4. Ch 4: the interview continues…

Ch. 4: the interview continues….

After Sergai got Vagineer's dead body out of there and the two got back to their seats, Bryan said this, "glad that's over. Hope nothing else bad happens now."

Painis Cupcake said this, "yeah. Hope so."

Bryan asked him this, "so, do you get along with your creator in gmod?"

"Well, yes." ,Painis Cupcake answered. "Of course I do. Since he is my creator, I usually hang out with him, even though he steals stuff from me sometimes."

"like what?" ,Bryan asked.

"Well, he steals sometimes hats from me like that stout shako in my room, but I'm fine with it." ,answered Painis Cupcake.

"So…" ,asked Bryan, "Do you get along with Demopan?"

"No!" ,screamed Painis Cupcake. "Since that demoman stole my clothes and gave me that hat I mentioned earlier in that previous question, I really don't hang out with him. Which gave me quite a embarrassment, since I wasn't able to eat him."

"Ok…." ,said Bryan. "Do you even get along with any other Gmod characters there?"

"Well, there's christan brutal sniper, that radio devil." ,answered Painis Cupcake. "Kami, and my brother there."

"Ok, then." ,said Bryan. "I think we've got time for one more. Do you ever hang out with a character named , 'Awsum heavy?' "

"What?" ,answered Painis cupcake.

In a moment or later, a heavy with a awesome face crash landed on me, which I said this after that, "Ow! What the heck?!"

That awesome faced heavy got up and said this, "I am Awesome Heavy!" and after he gets a cart full of sandviches, he said this, "And this is my sandvich cart!"

Painis Cupcake got up from his seat and this, "No! this is a interview, not a youtube video! Get off the set!"

Awsum Heavy said this, "No!"

Bryan gets up from the floor and said this, "Hey! How's about we get you to answer questions in the 5th chapter, ok?"

Awsum Heavy and Painis Cupcake said this, "Ok."

Bryan remounted his seat and said this, "Good. And this might be a special time to say this. In chapter 5 through 7, the questions they'll answer, will come from the review box in this story!"

Both Awsum Heavy and Painis Cupcake said this, "What?!"

"That's right!" ,said Bryan. "if you want your questions to be answered in the 5th to 7th

chapters, you have to write your own question to the review box of this story. As soon as I get chapter 5 written, I hope you have some questions for these two!"

"I don't like this anymore." ,said Painis Cupcake.

And that's chapter 4.


End file.
